


Heart and Soul

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets what he wants for Valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a big thanks to my beta, LoonyWoif. She has put up with my lousy grammar and many other things. Thanks, Angel. I also would like to my Kix listsibs who encouraged me to post this story on SXF. This is my first story to be posted on SXF and also my first attempt at a sex scene. Comments are craved and flames laughed at. 

## Heart and Soul

by Amanda N

Author's disclaimer: All chacraters belong to Petfly, but I treat them better.

* * *

Heart and soul   
by Amanda Nash 

Jim pulled into his parking place and turned off the engine. It had a tough day and all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. 

"Thank God the elevator is working," Jim thought as he rode up to the third floor," I don't think I could have trudged up three flights of stairs. Jim extended his hearing to the loft; he could hear soft jazz music playing within. "Oh, God. The kid's got a date tonight. Well, I hope he better not think I'm going to leave tonight. I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep," he thought. He hated when Blair brought dates home. It was hard enough to be in love him and not be loved back, but to see him with someone else made it hell. 

Jim carefully opened the door and wearily hung up his coat as he surveyed the room. The only light in the loft was from the fireplace and the two candles in the middle of the table, which was set with a set of two black china plates for two, silverware, and two cut crystal wineglasses upon a red tablecloth. " Sandburg," he called as he took in the scene set on romance. 

"Up here, Jim," Blair called from Jim's bedroom. 

Wondering why Blair was up in his room, Jim started tiredly up the stairs to his bedroom. At the top of the stairs, Jim stopped walking and held his breath. If the scene downstairs was set for romance, this scene was set for seduction. Candles were lit everywhere and the soft smell of vanilla and cinnamon filled the room. On the bed, the sheets had been changed to white silk and scattered all over with red and pink rose petals. Yet, the best thing was lying in the middle of the bed, Blair with his hair laying around him on the pillow like a mahogany halo and wearing nothing but his red silk boxers. 

"Blair? What's going on?," Jim asked in awe. 

"I'm giving you, your Valentine's Day gift, me," Blair answered with a slight quiver to his voice." I've loved you for so long and it never seemed to be the time to tell you. But I think the time is right and I'm hoping that you feel the same way too." 

"Oh, Blair," Jim whispered as he glided over to the bed," You don't know how long I've dreamed of you saying those words to me. I love you, Blair Sandburg, always and forever." Jim leaned over and brushed his lips over Blair's, but that just teased his senses and the next kiss was longer and deeper. Jim left the bewitching treasure that was Blair's lips and started to travel down his neck slowly. Kissing everything his lips could reach. Then Jim continued down Blair's chest. When he reached the top of the boxers he pulled them down carefully and kissed the top of his beloved's shaft. Blair moaned softly has Jim slowly took him into his mouth. Suddenly, Jim felt something being pressed into his hand. He looked up and saw a tube of lube in Blair's hand. Perfect Love and Absolute Trust shone out of the brilliant blue of his beloved's eyes. Jim's earlier weariness slowly vanished as he removed his clothes, his eyes never leaving Blair's. No words were spoken has Jim slowly prepared himself to enter Blair. 

Gently, with care not to hurt his love, Jim pushed in slowly. They both moaned as the head of Jim's shaft pushed into Blair, loving the connection that the coupling gave them. Wanting the pleasure and joy of connection to last forever, they knew it could not. The heat and pressure became too much for them and they came moaning each other name. 

Jim remained inside Blair until he soften and slipped out. Then he rolled over and gathered a sleeping Blair into his arms, rubbing his cheek against his silky curls. " I love you my heart," Jim whispered as he drifted off to sleep. 

"I love you, my soul," Blair replied from the depth of his dreams. 

End 


End file.
